morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyrmslayer
Category:Disciplines The Dragon Hunter Wyrmslayers have, through painful trial and error, amassed an arsenal of tricks and techniques to give them an edge against the mightiest of monsters. Wyrmslayers have learned to brew ointments that protect them from a drake's flame, and know how to strike a drake where its scales are thinnest, wounding the beasts as much as possible. Read more Wyrmslayer Lore. Discipline Information 'Discipline Effects' *'Grants Powers' *'Grants Skills': Spear, Spear Mastery *'Grants Points': +10 to Spear skill Discipline Weapons Weapons Granted by the Wyrmslayer Rune: *'Drake Spear', a 100% Spear (available at a rank seven spear smith). Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Practice's Reward "Personal Attack Speed Buff" '' * Granted: Level 20 * Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) * '''Teachers:' Master Wyrmslayer (20) * Focus Skill: None * Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are canceled by Spellcasting). * Stamina Cost: 17 * Casting Time: '''0.2 seconds * '''Recycle Time: '''600.0 seconds * '''Generates Hate: Moderate * Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. * Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode * Requires Hit Roll: No * Target and Range: Self/No target * Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) ** Duration: 5:00 minutes * Stackability: ** Stack Category: AttackSpeedBuff ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). * Delay Between Attacks: -10% to -30% (from power rank 0 to 20) * Dispel Tags: Buff, Effect -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flame Ward "Single Target Fire Resistance Buff" '' * Granted: Level 20 * Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) * '''Teachers:' Master Wyrmslayer (20) * Focus Skill: None * Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are canceled by Spellcasting). * Mana Cost: 36 to 56 (at power ranks 0 to 20) * Casting Time: '''4 seconds * '''Recycle Time: '''0.0 seconds * '''Generates Hate: Moderate * Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. * Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode * Requires Hit Roll: No * Target and Range: Players Only (50 Units) * Can affect caster and group members. * Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) ** Duration: 5:00 to 10:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) ** Stackability: *** Stack Category: ResistanceBuff *** Stack Rank: 0 *** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). * Fire Resistance: + 10 to 30 (from power rank 0 to 20) * Dispel Tags: Buff, Effect, Fire -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Drakesbreath "Weapon Power and Cold Damage and Snare" Requires Spear Skill (90) *Granted: Level 1 *Power Rank: 40 (Grand Master) *Focus Skill: Spear *Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). *Stamina Cost: 22.9 *Casting Time: 0.2 seconds *Recycle Time: 20.0 seconds *Generates Hate: Moderate *Power User Requirements: Requires Spear weapon in left hand. *Mode Required: Combat Mode Only *Requires Hit Roll: No *Target and Range: Self/No target *Stackability: Cannot be stacked with other effects of type 'WeaponMove' (0) *Duration: 10 seconds *On Next Combat Swing Apply Power: **Casting Time: 0.2 seconds **Generates Hate: No **Target and Range: Monsters or Players (10 Units) -- Can affect caster and group members. **Removes Effect: ***Dispels 'Flight' effect **Does damage over time (Every 5 seconds): ***Duration: 25 to 65 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 40) ***Stackability: Can be stacked with any spell other than itself. ***Health Damage: 10 — 28 points of Health ***Flagged as 'Cold' damage ***Dispel Tags: Cold **Applies Effect(s): ***Duration: 7 to 15 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 40) ***Stackability: ****Stack Category: 'Snare' ****Stack Rank: 0 ****Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). ***Movement Rate: -11% to -60% (from power rank 0 to 40) ***Dispel Tags: DeBuff, Effect, Snare Patch History 01/07/2009 *"Drake's Breath" duration reduced to 30 seconds.